Riverside Gratitude
by Isoroku22
Summary: She was returning from her usual shopping unaware of incoming out-of-ordinary events. Hosaka x Haruka


Riverside Gratitude

Rated T for mild nudity.

Enjoy

------------------------------------------

Hosaka as usually was walking near Kinugawa riverside returning home from shopping with two heavy bags full of various ingredients, which will be used in creating one of his remarkable dishes and bentous.

While dragging heavy load Hosaka was thinking up what he will make with his outstanding cooking skills, and somewhat at the same time he drifted to one of his usual, unfulfilled fantasies about him and his beloved Haruka. Mostly romantic ones, and from time to time spicy ones.

Surprisingly despite daydreaming Hosaka walked normally without any problems. He wasn't even bothered by wind blows hitting his partially exposed chest.

After few minutes of walking Hosaka started hearing female voice in a distant bringing him back from his imaginations. That voice was very familiar to him although he couldn't exactly guess who this voice belong to Hosaka moved on.

Then as voice became much clearer he realized that this voice belonged to … Minami Haruka. Upon realizing it Hosaka started searching determinedly for source of voice only to discover that Haruka was at least forty meters before him, but he didn't saw only his Haruka going home from shopping as she was holding one in her left hand, but he also saw a self-proclaimed pimp pestering Haruka in attempt to pick her up.

From the looks of it Haruka wasn't pleased by that and she started to attempt to break free from this situation. Seeing such turn of events Hosaka not wasting anytime speed up his pace trying to reach Haruka as fast as possible.

With each step closer he voices became more clear allowing Hosaka to hear the conversation. "Hey, cutie, don't be so stubborn. You're sisters can manage on their own. Come on, let's have some fun."

"P-Please, l-leave me alone already. I'm not interested at all." Anxiety was clear in her trembling voice. That made Hosaka speed up even more, anger started to raise, his eyes narrowed.

When pimp guy reached out his hand to put on her shoulder Haruka instinctively stepped back in to avoid his hand, but his arm was long enough to reach her. Just when he was about to reach her with hand he was stopped.

Hosaka tightly grasped guys wrist causing him to gasp in pain. "What the-"

"Girl is clearly scared. Leave her alone, you bastard." Hosaka was glaring at the guy with his narrowed eyes sending threats through them. Haruka being surprised that someone helped her looked at her savior realizing that that person was no other then Hosaka-senpai from her school. Knowing who her savior is Haruka putted her hand on chest let out a sigh of relief

Hosaka turned his head toward her putting on his causal expression so he wouldn't scare her."Are you alright, Minami Haruka ?"

"Hosaka-senpai. I-I'm alright, _arigatou._"

"You asshole what do you think you're doing ?! Scram it"

Hosaka looked angrily at the guy letting his hand go.. "Did you dyed your brain along with hairs, she doesn't want to go with you!"

Haruka nodded in confirmation. That made a guy react like bull reacting to red sheet.

He raised his right arm above his head and with all strength he throwing his fist at Haruka's savior. Seeing guy is attacking him Hosaka thanks to his athletic prowesses dodged first strike. Hosaka not waiting for second strike made move of his .

Hosaka closed in and using palm of his left hand stricken guy right under his chin causing him to loose balance and started falling, but he surprised Hosaka by suddenly grabbing his sleeve dragging both of them on the riverbank. As they were rolling down shattered pieces of glass scratched his left arm in various places.

As they were rolling down Haruka run up to the edge of riverbank. Seeing as her savior rolling down she wanted to stop it and started hesitantly move toward them, but as both of them stopped Hosaka noticed it "Please, stay where you are!" as he shouted to her Haruka stopped her movements. Realizing that trying to stop them would only bring her harm. Frustrated she looked at the two resumed fighting. "Senpai" Haruka's soft tone of voice was betraying her deep concern.

Exchange of blows continued for a moment, some hitting it's target others dodged. Hosaka seeing that other guy isn't that much of a challenge decided to put end to with one last strike. But that wasn't the only reason. Presence of Haruka was his second reason to win this fight. If he won't emerge victorious who knows what that perverted guy might do to her.

Hosaka as he dodged another of his blows grabbed guys collar pulling him closer, and at the same time arching back his head and with full strength headbutted his attacker knocking him unconscious on the ground.

While looking at his knocked out opponent Hosaka grabbing his head rubbing spot where he hit in failed attempt to ease the pain. Knowing that pain will eventually fade away Hosaka started climbing back on road where Haruka was waiting.

At the same time as Hosaka was going towards her Haruka understood that Hosaka-senpai has won and knowing that he is hurt she rushed down toward him. "Whoa-" After taking just few steps due to her clumsy nature she tripped and started falling, but luckily for her Hosaka grabbed her in his arms.

Although he managed to grab her both of them landed on ground as her falling speed was too much to withhold in his state. "Are you alright ?" Hosaka asked, arms tightly wrapped around her.. Haruka raised her head and opened her eyes she realized that not only she lies on top of him but that distance between her and Hosaka's face was two inches away. As both of them realized how close their faces were they flushed deep red. Hosaka instantly loosen his grip allowing her to stand up, which she did so quite fast.

As she stood up Haruka was still blushing, but not as deeply as before. While calming down she realized that Hosaka was injured she started chaotically eyeing senpai's body in search for any wounds. When her eyes landed on his right arm she discovered a terrifying sight. Almost whole of his right arm covered in blood. "Oh, god senpai you're arm is bleeding!"

Hosaka looked at the sight and to Haruka's utter surprise he looked at it calmly as if he wasn't bothered by it at all. "You're right. Probably happened when I was falling. It's nothing serious."

"Senpai how can you be so calm about it?! We need to treat it fast before it might get infected." saying it Haruka already walked to him taking a better look at his wounds. "This looks serious." she muttered herself, pulling out her handkerchief and gently wiping out blood accumulated on his arm.

Seeing how determined she was Hosaka had no choice but give in. "Okay, I understand."

Haruka smiled at her senpai at the same time pointing with her hand general direction at block apartments. "My place is not so far from here. Let's go there for now and treat your wounds, okay Hosaka-senpai ?"

Hosaka hesitantly spoked "Y-Yeah. Let me get my shopping bags first."

Haruka simply nodded and went up after to pick up her own stuff. As she did so she looked at Hosaka and to her disbelief he was carrying two large bags in each hand. "Hosaka-senpai, that won't do. You're arm is injured. Carrying any load might reopen injuries. Let me carry it for you."

Surprised by offer Hosaka replied. "Minami Haruka, I can't have girl carry something that heavy. I will carry it all myself."

"But, senpai you'll bleed again. Please let me take it. I'm used to carrying bags." Haruka protested.

"That won't do. A girl can't burden herself with that. To reassure you I will carry both bags in other hand, so no need to worry." Hosaka eyes deeply looked into her eyes indicating no need to pursue her offer.

His intense gaze made her blush lightly, Haruka being aware of it slightly bowed her head to hide it. "Well if you insist. So now let us move on, senpai."

Hosaka simply nodded "Ah, yeah." and both started walking toward apartment were she lived.

Apartment where she lived was indeed close since it took them less then fifteen minutes to get there from riverbank. During that Haruka being worried several times looked back to check on Hosaka's injuries. When they were only few meters away Haruka was feeling relief that nothing unplanned happened.

As she was searching for key Hosaka was quite nervous. Well it's not surprising reaction since this will be his very first visit to Minami Residence. When he heard clank sound of key entering lock

Hosaka became even more nervous. As doors opened Haruka went in first waving at Hosaka to come in.. "I'm home.". Hosaka not forgetting common courtesy while entering someones house. "Ojamashimasu."

There was no reply. Haruka concluded that both of her younger sisters are still out. "Hmmm, seems that both Chiaki and Kana are still out."

Haruka easily took off her shoes, as swiftly putting on slippers. She offered slippers to Hosaka as well. He putted his bags aside sliding in slippers. Grabbing again his bags Haruka lead him to guest room indicating to sit facing the entrance, also pointing to put his bags in the corner. "Please sit here while go get first aid."

"Okay." and so Haruka went of. Hosaka used that opportunity to have a better look of Minami Residence guest room. As to be expected there was kotatsu, TV small wooden closet next to it and large ones on the other side covering whole left wall. While still was looking over Haruka returned carrying medium sized first aid kit.

She sat next to him. "If you please could you take your shirt off ? I want to make sure if you aren't injured in different places."

"S-Sure." Though simple request Hosaka hesitantly and slowly started take off his shirt earning him impatience look from Haruka. "Senpai, hurry up and take it off."

Pressured he finally took it off. If such thing would be seen by people he known they most likely to be utterly surprised since he is known for his narcissistic-looking behavior Obvious reason for it was because that he was doing it in front of his beloved Haruka.

Not wasting any more time Haruka started improvised treatment, starting from removing remaining dried blood around wounds. Shortly after it she started disinfecting and while doing so Hosaka couldn't help but to gasp few times when Haruka was touching his wound with cotton buds soaked with disinfectant. When she finished it she covered wounds with band-aids.

Haruka satisfied with her work packed first aid kit. "Treatment is done. I will take this back to kitchen and prepare a bath for you."

Hosaka jaw dropped "What, a bath ?"

"Why are surprised senpai ? You're all covered in dust and all. Plus let me use this opportunity to wash your clothes as well."

While still shocked Hosaka humbly tried to refuse. "No no. There no need to go that far, as to especially preparing bath Minami Haruka."

"Senpai helped me injuring himself in process, and besides your my guest now so please treat it as thank you gift. And please call me Haruka."

At her words Hosaka couldn't counter. "If you put it that way then it can't be helped, but won't those band-aids fell off ?"

Haruka happily smiled. "Those are waterproof ones. I will go make preparations, so please wait a little more." and with saying she went off to prepare hot bath.

Being left alone Hosaka had come up with something to kill time. As he was guest number of options was quite limited. While he was thinking somehow he switched to his usual imaginations.

Meanwhile while when Hosaka was in his imaginary world Haruka was preparing bathtub she was thinking about how to better express her gratitude. Although she said to Hosaka that bath and cleaning his clothes would be her way of saying thanks, Haruka didn't dare to say that she planned to do one more thing for him, something very embarrassing. What she planned to do was to use her own body to thank him. She was not sure if she could really do it, or how far to go. Just thinking about it she blushed crimson red. Since she wasn't interacting that much with opposite gender, or any experience whatsoever Haruka didn't know what teenage boy would like to receive. Thought about using her body as way of expressing her gratitude came as she was recalling how many times she heard from her classmates or passing students on corridors about how much boys think and fantasize about doing ecchi stuff with a girl. Relating to it Haruka made her choice.

Her hesitation disappeared as she realized that Hosaka-senpai's injuries could be much worse if that other guy had knife or any sort of weapon resulting in his hospitalization or even worse. With strong resolve she finished all necessary preparations. Now all that left is to inform Hosaka and get changed.

When she was entering guest room she saw Hosaka dazing off or at least what it looked like for Haruka. She walked toward him, bend down putting her hand on his shoulder trying to get his attention "Hosaka-senpai, Hosaka-senpai."

Brought back to reality looked at Haruka. "Sorry, I was lost in thought."

"Bath is ready, senpai."

"Ahh." Hosaka slowly stood up, and strangely Haruka guided him to the bathroom which generally uncommon to personally lead guest there. He looked at her noticing faint blush formed on her face. "Go in." and as fast as he noticed blush on her face Haruka running from him in a hurry to other side of house leaving him with puzzled look.

As he entered Hosaka saw small seat, bucket filled with hot water, and all other necessities needed to wash your own body before bathing. To his left there was empty clothes basket. Hosaka couldn't hold himself and started looking all over the bathroom. "So this is where Haruka washes herself and takes bath." Hosaka said talking to himself. His own words made him see images of naked Haruka diligently washing her slim body causing Hosaka to flush and additionally have a nosebleed.

Though pleasant images Hosaka shook his head throwing off his erotic thoughts. He slowly started to undress. When all of his top clothes were in basket Hosaka noticed that amount of water in bathtub was small. Hosaka found it unusual but decided not to pay attention to it for now.

At same time, in her room Haruka was 'preparing' herself as best as she could. On bed there was laying three sets of swimsuits, two from Victoria Secret (one-piece and two-piece), last one from Body Glove (two-piece) One piece was azure blue with thin strap that could be tied behind neck or back. Both set of two-pieces were black, but they differed in design. Haruka didn't want to hide too much nor to reveal too much. Out of those three she picked Body Glove two-piece. Bikini top combined with swim shorts. Top have fixed triangle top with ties at and across back, while swim shorts provided enough coverage around her inner thigh with a tie in the front.

Not wasting time Haruka started to strip throwing her removed clothes on free part of the bed. Despite all that haste Haruka managed to properly tie bikini. Ready to go she left her room and started heading toward bathroom barefoot in order to conceal her approach. When she was standing right in the front of the door Haruka reached doorknob. Before opening she was praying to properly thank him and not to find him in uncomfortable moment which would might smash her opportunity to pieces. Normal girls reaction before entering bathroom where is boy would be either nervous, embarrassed or both (in the first place such action isn't considered normal). Well Haruka was also feeling it, but she felt it only a little of it since those emotions were overpowered by her desire to express her gratitude.

Haruka took a deep breath and opened door in one quick move. Upon entering she saw Hosaka obviously surprised her appearance, blankly looked at her with disbelief. He had wrapped towel around his waist and looking at his hands Hosaka was about start washing his head.

"H-Haruka, w-what are you doing ??" he asked but instead of verbal reply Haruka started walking toward him making him stand up as result.

"Please sit down, Hosaka-senpai. Let me wash your back for you."

He couldn't believe what he just heard. His beloved Haruka wearing black, tempting swimsuit offering to wash his body. "What are you saying ?! I appreciate your good will, but I can do it myself."

Haruka protested. "This is my way of showing you appreciation for your todays actions, so please don't so please let me fully express it."

Hosaka was despite those words was still hesitant about it. "But ...".

Refusal made her waver. She didn't want to end it that way. After going so far there was no way back now. Haruka clenched hands into fists, tears started forming.

Seeing her about to cry crushed all Hosaka's resistance. He couldn't allow himself to made his crush cry because of his foolishness. It was first time when Hosaka witnessed her display of determination which was rare sight for her friends and family as well.

In apologetic tone Hosaka accepted her offer. "I understand. Please do so."

Haruka instantly cheered up as he accepted her offer. "_Arigatou_." She walked to Hosaka as he sat beck on seat. Crouching behind him on knees in his stead started washing his hair. Gently wounding

her fingers in his hair, alternately combing and caressing, occasionally tucking small locks in various spots on his head. After few minutes of repeating this process multiple times Haruka reached for showerhead and turning both hot and cold water taps pouring it on palm to make sure water isn't too hot to wash of lather from shampoo on senpai's hair. Hosaka closed his eyes giving Haruka permission to start.

Haruka throughly washed off as much lather as possible. When she saw small remnants she used her free hand brushing it off from dangling hair near ears and nape of his neck.

Now it was time for washing Hosaka's back. Haruka grabbed bottle of liquid aroma soap that was laying to her left and putted it closer. "Now senpai, it's turn to wash your back. Please don't turn around."

Hosaka complied while nodding. "Yeah." while he was confused by her last line. Was she saying it because of embarrassment ? Probably.

What he guessed was actually half-true. She was feeling embarrassed as and anxiety as well. When destined time came her suppressed embarrassment surfaced. It's hard not to be so when you plan to take off bikini right behind back of male.

Confirming that Hosaka-senpai was looking ahead with crimson blush from ear to ear she undo tie on neck first then, second one placed on her back. Once undone she putted it aside.

Hosaka started wondering is everything is alright since Haruka still didn't begin washing his back. Worried he asked. "Is everything alright ?"

Hearing his sudden question Haruka instinctively covered her exposed breasts with both hands shouting. "Don't turn !"

"I'm sorry. I was just worried since nothing was happening."

His words of concern unexpectedly calmed her down. Once again she took a deep breath to relax her tensed body and grabbed bottle of liquid soap. She placed it few inches above her breasts squeezing out large amount of soap. The moment liquid reached breasts Haruka let out sensual moan which Hosaka blatantly heard.

Sound that Hosaka heard made him blush intensely, flow blood doubled, increasing beating of his heart as well as Hosaka was fully aware what type of voice was it. On the other hand Haruka didn't realized at all that voice which she let out from her lips sounded erotic and continued to equally spread soap on her breasts.

Not wanting to make Hosaka impatient Haruka putted her hands on his shoulder which will serve her as support. As soon as she placed her hands on his shoulders Haruka closed her body to his back making direct contact by pressing her breasts to his back.

When Hosaka felt two soft objects pressing against his back he thought at first that Haruka was using some sort of high quality sponges. But as soon as she started moving up and down Hosaka suffered a great shock. He couldn't believe what she was doing. Something like that didn't even appear in his wildest imaginations about her.

Although Haruka's movements were uneven, sloppy, but neither her or Hosaka were aware of since it was first indirect, sexual experience for both of them. What mattered is that she was doing her best.

While Haruka continued to 'wash' his back both of them were blushing fiercely. As she continued rubbed her soft breasts against his back, Hosaka fantasies were becoming even more erotic then ever before. Even such outrageous thought as to turn around and take Minami Haruka's virginity right there. (what he didn't know was that Haruka was resolved to offer it to him).

Soon without realizing six minutes have passed.

As Haruka finally finished she slowly backed away from Hosaka's back. Somewhat not satisfied Haruka spoked to Hosaka. "Washing is done. All that's left is to dip into hot water to... to..." Remains of suppressed embarrassment found their way out making it difficult to say last, important word.

"to...?" Hosaka asked.

"Let's dip into hot water to...together." It was second time in such short time when he heard her bold offer. Hosaka thought about refusing once again, but not wanting to see Haruka's sad face he decided to go with the flow.

Both stood up, yet still with his back turned. Haruka crossed both arms on her chest to cover her breast, additionally some of soapsuds helped hide her two precious attributes. When they were standing before bathtub Hosaka asked her question.

"Haruka, why is there such small amount of water ?"

She shyly chuckled. "When I was pouring water in I took into consideration that two people would enter it." Hosaka was amazed at how thoughtful she was.

"W-Well then I'm going in."

Haruka turned around to avoid being embarrassed by seeing his lower part of body which she didn't want to see. Well at least not yet.

When Hosaka sit in bathtub water level raised barely reaching half bathtub capacity. Haruka then turned toward him facing him directly making move to enter bathtub. She didn't have to close her eyes as water vapor was thick enough to conceal his lower parts. When she was in Haruka hesitated for a second as a result giving Hosaka chance to visually explore her slim bare back and round ass. He didn't mind that her long, silky hair were hiding most of upper part. Her wearing only black swim shorts was definitely something that Hosaka couldn't get his eyes of. His urge to grab her buttcheeks was raising rapidly, but his self-restraint kicked in stopping his hands as they were waiting to do it.

Fortunately for him Haruka sunk herself in bathtub. She moved her body so her back was less then inch from his chest. Hosaka started to think was this really okay for her to go as far as this for some she barely knew. He didn't know her too well so he couldn't tell if she normally was like that too.

At the same time Haruka was surprised by lack of action from her senpai. She was particularly giving herself to him, but he remained idle. Was she doing something wrong, was she not attractive enough to him, does he have his special person so seeing her almost completely naked body wasn't working on him ?

And so few minutes passed of unbearable silence Haruka finally spoked softly, almost whisperingly her voice trembling. "...s-senpai, … it's alright if you want to ...t-touch me. I'm okay with it."

What she said made Hosaka realize something. All those daring actions were because by helping her he injured himself. Although he himself treated injuring himself for her sake as a natural thing to do, for Haruka it was complete opposite apparently.

If Hosaka won't do anything he would most likely hurt her feelings. Looking at it Haruka expected him to take action and touch her body as much he would wanted, but Hosaka knew that if he would go all the way she might get impression that he just some sex fiend, a wild animal during mating season.

Thinking of a good, not too forward way of responding to her feelings Hosaka's mind became chaotic whirlpool of thoughts.

Another few minutes have passed and knowing it Hosaka felt more pressured. He shook his head to clean his mind from all those thoughts. Hosaka let his feelings lead his actions.

Hosaka slowly raised his arms that were resting on bathtub walls, sinking them in water he gently wrapped his arms around Haruka's abdomen pulling her to his chest, skin to skin. Hosaka didn't mind that his right forearm could feel lower part of her soft breasts

Once she was so close to him Hosaka slightly lowered his head. Mimicking cats he gently rubbed his head against hers on side near ear repeating this process few times before resting his chin on her left shoulder, closing his eyes.

Haruka was relieved that Hosaka made a move at last. To her surprise he was only hugging her from behind. Nothing more nothing less. She was actually happy about not only because he accepted her invitation, but also that he didn't go all the way. Despite what she said to him and herself she wasn't ready to have sex. It wasn't like that Hosaka was unsuitable person for it. Haruka believed like any other girl her age that first time should be with the one you loved, and Haruka has yet to experience it as effect she wasn't mentally prepared for it. Maybe if she knew him a little better maybe things would end up differently.

All in all her heartbeat was still high, and she was still blushing, but not so strongly as before. While she was laying on Hosaka's chest she noticed that his heartbeat was as high as hers. That definitely

was unexpected discovery for Haruka. "Is he as nervous as me ?" She thought to herself. Was it because he is boy that he could conceal his nervousness so well, that she only noticed it now ?

Knowing that Haruka felt a little bit more relaxed as she wasn't the only one who was nervous. Someway or another Haruka found herself getting used to company and touch with another person, making all her current thoughts to gradually fade away.

Silence befallen in this closed room continue to last, but neither of them didn't mind that. Over twenty minutes later in Haruka's mind recollection of certain images started to surfaced. Some time ago while Haruka was bored and watched TV changing channels in search for something worthy watching. It was then then when she switch to some channel where she saw scene from some airing love drama . That scene was showing couple of lovers taking bath together. Haruka's situation was exactly the same as from that drama, but her recollection didn't end on it. She also remembered that Hosaka catlike action, was cat's gesture of showing affection.

Realizing it that both of it was love-related, Haruka started to wonder if Hosaka did it unknowing it, or was he fully aware what it meant. That last thought made Haruka present flush deepen even more, understanding meaning of her the last thought all too well.

Does that meant that Hosaka-senpai l-l-l-lo-loves her ? How could it be really true . They barely know each other, so how would it be possible. It wasn't making sense.

Those thoughts have become impossible to suppress anymore mostly due to the fact that possibility of Hosaka being in love with her are as high as possibility of it being wrong deduction. In other words it is fifty-fifty situation. Haruka wanted confirmation, but she was afraid if she asks him right now or later she might shatter good relations with her senpai. The best way was to ask her friends in school for advice. She was sure that they were more knowledgeable in such matters then Haruka herself.

As she keep on thinking about it and without realizing another twenty minutes passed. Hosaka's grasp didn't loosen one bit. He didn't want to waste this opportunity to hold his Haruka in arms. Unlike Haruka, Hosaka was fairly aware of passed time. He turned his head, positioning his lips right next to her ear, whispering "Haruka"

Startled by calling out her name Haruka instinctively tried to get up, but Hosaka's hold was tight caused her to reel back at his chest as quickly as she tried to stand up. "I' m sorry. Did I startle you ?"

"It's okay. You wanted to say something ?"

Loosening his grip Hosaka replied "I think it's about time to get out of bath. Over forty minutes have passed."

He was right it was about time to do so. She needed to dry herself and then make dinner for four including Hosaka-senpai. It would be rude not to treat him.

"You're right. I'm going out first so please wait for a moment."

"Sure." He completely release her from his grip.

And so Haruka quickly made her way out of bathtub grabbing her bikini top, putting on bathrobe she quickly made her way to doors. Before leaving she turned toward Hosaka. "Since most of your clothes are washing right now, I'll bring you some spare male clothing."

She went off giving Hosaka free hand to get out and dry himself. Hosaka was almost done when doors slightly opened. "I have found some clothes. I don't know if they will fit you though." and through ajar she passed mentioned clothes. It was pair of jeans and white short sleeved t-shirt

He obediently put on received clothes, first jeans and later t-shirt. Once done he put on slippers and went out of bathroom. Hearing it Haruka leaned out her head of kitchen. "I'm going to make dinner right now, so go to guest room if you please."

Hosaka couldn't ignored that line. "Forgive my forwardness, but could you leave that task to me ?"

"You're a guest. How can I let guest do that. " Haruka protested.

"I'm well aware of that, but please let me repay your hospitality the best way I can." Hosaka stubbornly refused.

"Senpai, but your injuries-" She didn't finished her line as Hosaka cut in

"No problem." Then he added. "If you putting it that way, let's compromise,"

"Compromise ?" Haruka asked.

"Yes. If you're that concerned about let us both prepare dinner."

"Do it together ?" His proposition was quite good. After giving a thought Haruka replied. "Alright. Let it be that way."

Hosaka bowed. "Thank you."

"You wouldn't mind if we use my ingredients that I bought ?"

"Well, if you're fine with it then I don't mind."

Hosaka went to get his bags that were laying in guest room. He brought them to kitchen and shortly after together they started. Haruka quickly noticed to her surprise how skillful Hosaka is with kitchen knife and all. All this time Haruka was wearing light blush on her face."

In meantime Chiaki and Kana returned. "We're home, Haruka-neesama."

Haruka wearing apron went out to greet them. "Welcome home, Kana, Chiaki. Dinner will be soon so get changed ."

Kana not realizing presence of fourth person spoke in her usual manner. "Haruka, what were gonna have for dinner today ?" Returning back to kitchen Haruka replied. "It's a secret."

"Hey, don't be-" Moment when Kana walked to kitchen she froze at the sight. "Oi, why are you stopping suddenly baka-" this time Chiaki froze. Haruka seeing both sisters standing idly, realized why. She walked up to them, pushing them back to corridor. "Now, now. Get changed."

Chiaki as first to recover from shock asked her sister, concern in her voice. "Haruka-neesama. Who is this person ?"

"He's my senpai from school. I'll tell you more when you change." patting her worried sister Haruka returned to kitchen greeted by Hosaka who apparently was waiting for her. "Most things are finished. I'll handle the rest."

"Are you sure senpai ?" She asked.

"Yes." Hosaka replied pointing out at cooker.

Seeing that there is no longer anything for her to do in kitchen Haruka took of her apron hanging it on rack, passed along to guest room.

While she was waiting Chiaki and Kana swiftly went in. As both sat in their respective places Kana gave Haruka suspicious glare. "What's the deal with this guy in the kitchen, Haruka ?"

Haruka as much as she could explained what have happened today and Hosaka-senpai's involvement in this. The moment where she finished Hosaka went in carrying food. Timing of his appearance caused Haruka a flush. Hosaka distributed main dish, firstly to Haruka, then to Chiaki and lastly to Kana. "_Douzo omeshiagare_."

When Hosaka was giving food Kana was cautiously was eyeing Hosaka as if trying to find his ulterior motives, while Chiaki looked at him gratefully, showing her appreciation for aiding her sister.

Hosaka once distributed all dishes went back to kitchen to serve other dishes.

Sisters looked and food, picking up their chopsticks they started digging in and the moment they put food all three sisters made delightful faces and as if they had one mind Minami sisters thought about same thing.

"It's delicious. I want to be his bride."

End

----------------------------------------

Authors Note:

I originally planned to make this one into lemon, but in the end I made it that way.


End file.
